Nine Network
For the discussion forum by Microsoft, see Channel 9 (website). The Nine Network is a television network in Australia. The Nine Network logo, which consists of a numeral 9 beside nine dots arranged in a 3x3 grid, is one of the most iconic logos in Australia. National Television Network 1959–1963 National Nine Network 1963–1975 1963–1964 1964–present 1964–1988 (1964-1977) In 1964, Nine Network adopted this classic logo. The logo is a modern "9", with nine dots to the left of it. For broadcasts in Black & White, the entire logo is in white. Starting in 1975, when the network began broadcasting in color, the logo coloring was changed to yellow, the background is blue, also the word "LIVING COLOUR" is added below of logo. 1977–1988 In 1977, the dots were taken off the logo but only for on-air station idents. Nine Network 1988-2006 (for main logo use), 1988–present (for secondary logo use) In January 1988, The company name was changed to the Nine Network and the dots were added back in the logo. In 1997, the dots were changed to spheres, but the spheres returned to dots as a new on-air ident package was created by Velvet Mediendesign in 2001. In September 2002, the dots were changed back to spheres as well as the 9 becoming 3D for their '7 colours for a 7 days' presentation package. Technically, this logo was still used in a couple of years. 2006–2008 In January 30, 2006, the network and its affiliates relaunched their logos to coincide with Nine's 50th anniversary. The iconic '9' numeral was reworked with a few rounded corners eliminated in the process. The logo uses a 2D blue cube with the new '9' inside it, which saw the removal of the nine dots again. The graphics package used during that time was designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates. In May 2007, Nine partially relaunched the nine dots, which is visible in every second surface of the box. Nine_2006logo.jpg|Glossy gradient variant used in 2006. Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation showing the dots 2008-present 2008-2009, Jan-Sep 2009 As a part of a major relaunch, Nine Network completely reinstated the nine-dots logo in January 14, 2008. The dots are represented by translucent 3D discs during that year. The music used throughout the network's idents and promotions was "Smile"' by The Supernaturals. The dots are now a bit bigger and the "9" of the previous logo continues. It was only used in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Darwin markets. However, it did not revive in both Perth and Adelaide stations because they are both owned by WIN Corporation at that time and WIN Television, was a Nine affiliate decided not to revive the dots due to affiliation disagreements. In January 2009, the dots are once again 2D as part of a brand refresh and short-lived presentation which lasted until September 2009. 2009-2012 (for main logo use), 2009–present (for secondary logo use) Later on September 2009, the dots are changed to spheres yet again when the network's current slogan Welcome Home was launched. The dots were made smaller, like the old logo. In March 2010, the dots finally revived in both Perth and Adelaide stations using this logo. As of 2012, this logo was now been used as a secondary logo. 2012–present In April 2012, Nine Network's identity changed, applying the logo in different colors such as red, green, purple and more. It is also reminiscent of the 2002 ident package. Coincidentally, the identity was launched a decade after the launch of the aforementioned ident package. Nine 2012.jpg|Coloured logo variants 9_flat.svg|Flat Variation (Used on 9Now) Other Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:1959 Category:1960s Category:1963 Category:1970